Asalto a Costa Abrupta
by Elein88
Summary: Las huestes de la Legión Ardiente se apostan en las Islas Abruptas, preparadas para una cruenta invasión. El destino del mundo pende de un hilo. ¿Conseguirán los héroes de Azeroth detener la invasión demoníaca? Novelización del evento preexpansión en las Islas Abruptas (versión Alianza). Contiene spoilers.
1. Desembarco en las islas

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Ante la proximidad del lanzamiento de Legión,_ _Blizzard por fín ha desbloqueado en el juego los eventos preexpansión. Aunque muchos ya conocían los sucesos antes de que ocurriera (gracias a filtraciones de webs o a jugarlo en la versión beta), estoy segura de que a nadie le habrá dejado indiferente el evento de las Costas Abruptas. Dado que los libros de World of Warcraft suelen narrar los acontecimientos entre expansiones sin relatar los eventos que ocurren dentro de las mismas y este evento tiene la suficiente relevancia como para ser narrado, me he animado a hacerlo yo misma._

 _Aquí tenéis la versión novelizada del evento preexpansión con todos los diálogos de la versión Alianza tal y como ocurren en el juego. Sobra decir que si no lo habéis jugado está lleno de spoilers XD._

 _Espero que os guste ^^_

 _ **Descargo** : World of Warcraft es propiedad de Blizzard Entertainment. Transcribo la trama acontecida en el juego por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: DESEMBARCO EN LAS ISLAS (Fases 1-4)**

Una antigua amenaza había vuelto a emerger en Azeroth, comandada por alguien que debería llevar décadas muerto. Aquella escoria orca se había valido de sus artes viles y de un resquicio en las corrientes del tiempo para trasladarse a un mundo que no era el suyo, en una época que no le pertenecía. Gul'dan no había acudido solo, una ingente cantidad de demonios cubría sus espaldas. Un feroz ejército de sobras conocido: la Legión Ardiente.

Todo Azeroth era ya consciente de la amenaza, por ello los líderes de las naciones habían viajado a las Costas Abruptas para impedir que la Legión se afianzase en ellas e iniciase desde allí su devastadora invasión.

Combatientes de todas las razas y clases habían sido convocados para unirse a sus fuerzas. El Rey Varian Wrynn había enviado una misiva a todos sus seguidores:

 _Héroes de la Alianza, os escribo en el ocaso de Azeroth. Los ejércitos ardientes de la Legión han regresado del infierno._

 _Nuestras flotas parten hacia las Costas Abruptas de inmediato. Perforaremos las líneas de la Legión como una gran lanza y los devolveremos al vacío de donde salieron._

 _Vuestro barco aguarda en el Puerto de Ventormenta, daos prisa._

El Puerto de Ventormenta bullía en frenética actividad. Los muelles estaban repletos de barcos dispuestos a lanzarse a la batalla. Los reclutadores inspeccionaban sus listas para otorgar un lugar adecuado a los soldados en cada una de las embarcaciones. Los marineros iban y venían preparando todo lo necesario para la partida. Los guerreros ponían a punto sus armas y sus armaduras y se aprovisionaban de todo lo que les pudiera ser útil en batalla. Maestros armeros, boticarios y encantadores se habían congregado allí para prestar servicio a los guerreros de su monarca.

—¡Date prisa y termina de bendecir estas vendas! ¡Hay que mandarlas ya al frente! —ordenaba nervioso Alasdair Cumbrenivea.

Una parte de la Tercera Flota había partido ya hacia el sur de las Costas Abruptas.

—¿No han llegado noticias del frente? —preguntaba nervioso el oficial Carven. La falta de noticias siempre le hacía pensar en lo peor.

—Solo han vuelto unos cuantos exploradores y ninguno recientemente —contestó el oficial Blythe.

—Inquietante… —murmuró Carven meciéndose la barba. Aquello no era una buena señal. O bien se hallaban demasiado ocupados combatiendo a los enemigos como para enviar exploradores o no quedaba ninguno para hacerlo. El oficial negó con la cabeza para apartar esa funesta idea de su cabeza.

Varios marineros hicieron señas desde el otro lado del muelle. Los barcos estaban listos. Los soldados y los oficiales de mayor rango se apresuraron a ellos para zarpar cuanto antes. Si bien se negaban a creer que sus compañeros hubiesen caído ya, sí estaban seguros de que necesitarían refuerzos pronto.

La capitana Angelica comandaba uno de los navíos más veloces de la flota del León de Ventormenta. Tras dar la bienvenida a todos los miembros de su nueva tripulación, dio la orden para que el barco partiera. Los vientos del Este soplaron con fuerza y el barco inició su travesía hacia la batalla.

Pronto las aguas saladas que circundaban Ventormenta se vieron invadidas por el grueso de las fuerzas de la Alianza. Numerosos barcos avanzaban por mar mientras grifos y artefactos voladores lo hacían por cielo. Las campanas de la capital repicaron con fuerza para despedir a los combatientes, implorando a la Luz que los protegiera del mal que intentaban aplacar.

Las jornadas de viaje se sucedieron en aquella travesía mientras los tripulantes más noveles deambulaban impacientes por cubierta, deseando desembarcar en aquellas costas plagadas de demonios.

Finalmente la travesía por el Mare Magnum llegaba a su fin.

—La navegación ha sido tranquila —declaró la capitana Angelica, satisfecha de que ningún contratiempo marino hubiera demorado su partida, y con tono serio añadió—. Infórmame de la situación.

El contramaestre Cantomar se posicionó frente a ella.

—El rey Wrynn y la Flota de Ventormenta han llegado hace unas horas. Los informes hablan de una lucha encarnizada.

—Llevo horas sin avistar una sola gaviota. —La voz de la capitana sonaba preocupada.

—Se respira vileza en el aire y vamos directos hacia ella —afirmó Cantomar taciturno.

Entonces avistaron la costa y sintieron cómo su corazón se sobrecogía ante tan aciago escenario. Un enfermizo resplandor verdoso cubría por entero la isla y unas monstruosas edificaciones negruzcas dominaban el terreno. La lava que surcaba su superficie también había sucumbido a la peste vil y envenenaba los caminos. Los primeros barcos que habían tomado la playa se hallaban completamente destrozados y sus restos se esparcían por doquier. Los cadáveres de sus compatriotas flotaban entre las aguas o sobre la arena. Por fortuna, también avistaron los cuerpos sin vida de varios demonios, lo que avivó de nuevo su coraje.

La capitana Angelica dio la orden.

—¡Avanzad, barcos de la Alianza! ¡Dirigíos a la playa! Persistid, ¡las cosas se van a poner muy feas!

Los cañones cargaron para lanzar la primera ofensiva mientras se aproximaban. Los demonios esperaban en la orilla.

Pero algo desvió la atención de la capitana. Una columna de luz cetrina ascendía violentamente hacia el cielo desde el interior de una fortaleza incandescente. Las rocas gravitaban a su alrededor, presas del notable poder que despedía.

—Por la Luz, ¿qué es eso?

—Parece ser una gran fuente de energía vil —vaticinó Cantomar—. Nunca he visto nada parecido.

Los tripulantes, cansados de ser meros espectadores de aquella lucha encarnizada, saltaron al fin a aquellas costas manchadas de sangre para unirse a sus compañeros. Todos los recibieron con entusiasmo, pues la primera oleada de demonios les estaba presionando más de lo que hubieran deseado. La líder del Kirin Tor sonrió aliviada junto al viejo lobo de guerra.

—¡Los refuerzos de la Tercera Flota!

—¡Solo hay una forma de salir de ésta, Alianza, y es atravesando ese frente de demonios! ¡Cañones, fuego de cobertura! Todas las fuerzas, ¡a la carga! —Cringris vociferaba las órdenes a sus soldados. Los guerreros gilneanos apostados en cubierta respondieron rápido bombardeando a los gigantes demoníacos que se aproximaban.

Las fuerzas de la Horda también se hallaban batallando con dureza a poca distancia de la Alianza, concentrados en los descomunales seres que los atacaban. Por más que derribaran a sus atacantes, nuevas hordas de demonios emergían al instante, sin darles oportunidad de recuperar el resuello. La líder del Kirin Tor pronto comprendió que sólo con la fuerza jamás conseguirían frenar la invasión.

Jaina inspeccionó rápidamente los alrededores mientras invocaba tormentas de escarcha que caían como lanzas sobre los demonios. Su atención se centró en unas enormes estructuras en las que flotaba un anillo de cristales que irradiaban energía vil.

—Esos cristales parecen anclar las estructuras a nuestra dimensión. ¡Si los destruimos apuesto a que se derrumba toda la estructura!

—Esperemos que tengas razón —respondió Cringris transformado en huargen. Merecía la pena intentarlo.

Los conjuradores dirigieron sus hechizos hacia aquellos cristales que acabaron estallando en mil pedazos, mientras los guerreros contenían a los demonios y sorteaban las áreas de magia vil que sus enemigos invocaban bajo sus pies.

Los demonios se dieron cuenta del ardid demasiado tarde.

—¡Que no alcancen las puas! —gritó desesperado el comandante aterrador Arganoth con una voz gutural que hizo temblar las rocas. Pero la estructura había recibido daños severos y cuando el último cristal cayó al suelo, se desmoronó.

—¡Ha funcionado! —gritó Jaina llena de júbilo.

—Quedan dos… —La voz de Cringris denotaba satisfacción y preocupación. Ahora que los demonios habían averiguado su estrategia, reforzarían el resto de las estructuras.

Los guerreros de la Alianza se aproximaron con velocidad a la segunda estructura antes de que los demonios reordenaran sus filas. Repitieron sus ataques contra ella mientras otro pelotón se interponía entre ellos y el enemigo, haciendo las veces de escudo defensivo.

—¡Destruidlos! —repetía el comandante Arganoth.

La segunda estructura cayó y el entusiasmo de los guerreros de Azeroth se avivó.

—¡Uno más y la costa es nuestra! —celebró Genn. Si asentaban posiciones allí podrían afianzar sus fuerzas y dirigir mejor los ataques contra la invasión demoníaca.

Pero esta vez los demonios se anticiparon y dirigieron sus ataques hacia los taumaturgos que ya comenzaban a conjurar sus hechizos.

—¡Os dirigís a vuestra tumba! —amenazó Argaroth.

El terreno que circundaba la estructura ardió con fuego vil, impidiendo que los combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo se acercasen. El señor vil Rakkan sesgó con su hacha semicircular las vidas de muchos valientes con un torbellino letal. Los canes del terror atacaron con furia a los druidas transformados en osos y a las bestias que acompañaban a los cazadores. Los cañoneros de Forjaz y los magos de batalla del Kirin tor ocuparon la retaguardia para atacar los cristales sin sufrir daño, mientras los valientes de Azeroth batallaban contra la ofensiva demoníaca. Jaina congeló el fuego vil que rodeaba la estructura y varios guerreros pudieron acercarse para golpear los cristales. Un grupo de chamanes elementales también consiguió zafarse de sus enemigos y con sus descargas de relámpagos y sus ráfagas de lava terminaron el trabajo. La tercera estructura explotó haciendo temblar los alrededores.

Viendo el fracaso de sus compañeros y harto de observar el combate desde las alturas, el comandante Argaroth decidió descender y aplastar él mismo a aquellos insignificantes y molestos seres.

—¿Queréis enfrentaros al poder de la Legión? Que así sea, el maestro me recompensará por vuestras almas.

El gigantesco demonio descendió batiendo las alas. El suelo se agrietó bajo sus pezuñas, adquiriendo el fulgor verdoso de la magia vil.

—Por fin, basta de palabrería. —El rey de Gilneas estaba deseando hincarle el diente.

—¡Lo tenemos! ¡Centraos en su comandante! —ordenó Jaina.

El ejército se replegó y todos concentraron sus fuerzas contra el coloso.

—¡Alimentareis la forja de almas!

Argaroth sostenía con la diestra una enorme espada dentada cuyo tamaño comprendía fácilmente la altura de tres hombres. El demonio golpeaba a sus enemigos aprovechándose más de su peso que de su filo. Los sacerdotes intentaron proteger a sus compañeros mediante escudos mágicos que mitigaban el daño, mientras los paladines usaban sus manos de protección sobre otros. El coloso empezó a impacientarse al ver que sus ataques no causaban todo el daño que deberían.

—La Legión os aplastará. ¡Inferno! —gritó invocando a un infernal.

Jaina advirtió a los suyos de la nueva amenaza.

—¡Cuidado, infernales!

—Debisteis quedaros en casa —amenazó el rey de Gilneas a los golem demoníacos mientras arañaba con sus garras la roca que conformaba su cuerpo.

Argaroth se burlaba de los esfuerzos de sus atacantes.

—El maestro remendará mi carne una y otra vez. No habéis ganado. No podéis ganar. ¡Somos infinitos! ¡Somos legión!

Unas grandes bolas de fuego vil impactaron contra el terreno mientras el coloso continuaba invocando elementales. La batalla fue intensa, pero la Alianza no cedió. Finalmente, el comandante fue vencido y su cuerpo cayó haciendo temblar los alrededores.

—Volveré…

El comandante demoníaco no mentía. Sabían que aunque hubieran acabado con él en el plano físico, su espíritu se refugiaría en el Vacío Abisal y, tras un tiempo indeterminado, resurgiría de nuevo. Era imposible terminar con un demonio por completo. Sin embargo, el futuro del maligno no les preocupaba en aquel momento, pues ya tenían suficientes problemas en el presente.

Los valientes de la Alianza aprovecharon unos breves minutos tras la victoria para recuperar el aliento, reponer sus energías y su fuente de maná con diversos brebajes.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó Jaina.

—Quemado, pero vivo. —El lobo gris miró a su alrededor, lamentándose—. Hemos perdido buenos soldados.

—Les lloraremos más tarde. Hay que seguir antes de que lleguen los demonios.

—De acuerdo.

Apenas había tiempo para ocuparse de sus heridas o de los caídos. Sólo unos pocos, con heridas lo suficientemente graves como para impedirles seguir avanzando, se quedaron en la playa, al recaudo de los centinelas de Darnassus y los druidas gilneanos. Los cañoneros de Forjaz, los magos de batalla del Kirin Tor y la Guardia Renal gilneana ascendieron por la colina junto a Jaina y Cringris.

—Las fuerzas de Varian deben de haber aterrizado al otro lado de esta colina. Esperemos que hayan tenido más suerte.

Cuanto más avanzaban, más visibles se hacían los estragos de la llegada demoníaca sobre aquellas islas. El suelo se había agrietado y la vegetación secado. Había resquicios de energía vil en cada rincón, como un vapor corrompido que se elevaba al cielo, marchitando todo cuanto rodeaba. Ambos se miraron con pesar.

—Nunca había visto a los demonios expandirse tan rápido.

—Yo tampoco, algo ha cambiado. Ésta no es la misma Legión a la que ya nos hemos enfrentado.

Al fin, alcanzaron la cima de la colina que terminaba en un abrupto acantilado. Desde allí se vislumbraba un panorama desalentador. Las islas estaban invadidas por hordas de demonios. Numerosas construcciones se alzaban sobre el terreno, así como máquinas de asedio. Diversas estructuras flotaban en el aire, disparando bolas de fuego sobre las embarcaciones o sobre los soldados que aún quedaban en pie. También se podían ver círculos mágicos flotantes y haces de luz cetrina cuya función aún desconocían. La palidez asoló el rostro de la maga mientras lo contemplaba y el calor la abandonó. Se sintió mareada.

—Oh no… —Apenas podía pronunciar palabra, aquello era… _demasiado_. ¿Cómo iban a hacerles frente?

—Esto no es posible, son demasiados… —Genn compartía los pensamientos de la maga. Era imposible que pudieran hacer algo para detenerlos.

Mientras la angustia y el pesimismo los invadían, escucharon una voz conocida en la lejanía. Otearon el horizonte hasta que atisbaron a su propietario. ¡Era Varian!

—¡Resistid, Alianza! ¡Hoy no caeremos! ¡Que retrocedan hasta el portal!

Sí. Varian se encontraba al otro lado de la colina rodeado de su ejército, o de lo que quedaba de él…

Se mantenía firme y feroz, ahuyentando de su mente aquella realidad desesperanzadora. El rey tenía esperanza, o al menos fingía tenerla frente a sus soldados, lo que avivaba su moral y les hacía mantener la cordura en aquel escenario de muerte y caos. El líder de los gnomos, Gelbin Mekkatorque, se encontraba a su lado.

—¡Varian! —gritó Jaina, a pesar de que el rey no podía oírla.

—¡Vamos! —ordenó Genn. Si no acudían pronto en su ayuda poco importaría el coraje de aquellos bravos guerreros.

Todos comenzaron a recorrer aquella abrupta cordillera lo más rápido que sus piernas o sus monturas les permitían, esquivando la lluvia ardiente que caía sobre el terreno, antes de que aquellas enormes bolas de fuego quebraran el camino bajo sus pies. La tarea se hizo aún más complicada cuando el camino se estrechó, haciendo que tuvieran que recorrerlo en fila mientras sorteaban la lluvia de meteoros. Un paso en falso suponía morir aplastado por ellos, o una larga caída hacia el abismo.


	2. La Alianza unida

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA ALIANZA UNIDA (FASES 5-8)**

El rey se mostró aliviado al recibir refuerzos, pues sus caballeros y sacerdotisas habían luchado hasta el límite de sus fuerzas y empezaban a retroceder. Una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro al reconocer a dos viejos amigos.

—Gen, Jaina, me alegro de veros.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Gen curvando los labios. Había estado muy preocupado por su compañero.

Sin embargo, los demonios no les concedieron tregua durante el reencuentro, sino que siguieron atacando con la misma fiereza. Un portadolor Mo'arg de varios metros de altura cortaba el paso a los hombres de Varian junto a los cadáveres de dos de sus monstruosos compañeros. El ejército enemigo no parecía menguar sus filas, pues cada vez acudían más indeseables.

—¡Tenemos que destruir ese portal! —chilló Gelbin con una voz estridente y aguda. Tenían que bloquear la puerta de entrada demoníaca para impedir que su número se multiplicase.

Jaina les contó satisfecha lo que había descubierto en la playa.

—Los cristales de anclaje son la clave. —Se giró hacia su rey—. Llévanos hasta arriba y nos encargaremos de él.

Varian dio la orden de inmediato.

—¡Formad, Alianza! Que retrocedan al portal. ¡Por Azeroth!

Aquel grito de batalla pareció renovar las energías de sus soldados. Todos cargaron contra el último portadolor que quedaba en pie.

—Centraos en los cristales —ordenó Jaina mientras sorteaba las púas rocosas que emergían del suelo allá donde el monstruo las había invocado.

Más adelante descubrieron varias esferas flotantes en cuyo interior se encontraban los famosos cristales. Cada uno de ellos vinculaba su magia a una mujer Eredar, que ejercía la tarea de guardia del caos. En cuanto los cristales se vieron amenazados, las Eredar se unieron a la lucha conjurando descargas de caos. Comparados con los demonios de la playa, no constituían una gran amenaza. Pronto sus cuerpos cayeron, haciendo que su inerte piel carmesí contrastara con el resplandor enfermizo de las islas.

Al caer el último cristal, el portal demoníaco explotó y su realidad distorsionada desapareció, impidiendo que los refuerzos de la Legión Ardiente lo utilizaran para engrosar sus filas.

A pesar de este logro, Varian no estaba conforme. Todavía quedaban demasiados enemigos.

—Sanad a los heridos —ordenó a los usuarios de la Luz—. Tenemos que movernos.

Las fuerzas de la Alianza cambiaron de dirección y tomaron el camino que se adentraba en el corazón de las Islas Abruptas.

Los demonios habían tomado posiciones en aquel lugar. Los artefactos de guerra de la Alianza habían sido destruidos y sus restos se esparcían por las inmediaciones junto a los cuerpos inertes de muchos guerreros. Jaina dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? —preguntó horrorizada.

—¡Ocurrió en segundos! —se justificó Gelbin—. Nos abríamos paso hasta la orilla cuando de repente… ¡Bum! Explosiones de energía por todas partes. —Extendió los brazos señalando a los alrededores—. Y estos edificios han surgido llenos de demonios. No sé cómo vamos a hacerlos retroceder a este paso.

El rey de los gnomos se mostraba abatido ante la abrumadora cantidad de enemigos. Varian se colocó a su lado y, con gesto decidido, pronunció:

—Demonio a demonio. —El rey de Ventormenta no pestañeó, estaba decidido a luchar hasta que sus fuerzas le abandonasen—. ¡Alianza, vamos a arrasar esta ciudad vil en un soplo!

Los soldados necesitaban que sus palabras borrasen su desaliento, necesitaban verle al frente de la ofensiva, blandiendo con coraje a Shalamayne mientras su filo rebanaba los cuerpos de los demonios. Sí, necesitaban a Varian para ganar aquella guerra.

Una primera oleada de soldados salió a la carga, otros, más astutos, vieron una oportunidad para adueñarse de los cañones del enemigo, pues los de la entrada se hallaban desprotegidos. Se introdujeron en el interior de aquellos cañones móviles y comenzaron a utilizar aquel detestable fuego verdoso en su beneficio. Así podían atacar a distancia y con gran potencia a las estructuras lejanas, pues la artillería que portaban desde Ventormenta había quedado anclada en los barcos o destruida en la playa.

Los cañones móviles, que asemejaban a escarabajos gigantes, se adentraron en las líneas enemigas, consiguiendo causar grandes daños, acabar con un buen número de demonios. Un gran centinela demoníaco les atacó por la izquierda. Medía al menos cinco metros de altura, poseía unas enormes alas de murciélago, tan grandes como el resto de su cuerpo y su piel relampagueaba con un volcán de lava verdosa, que contrastaba con su armadura de acero.

La Alianza hizo retroceder por primera vez a los demonios. Algunos de los suyos habían caído presas del enemigo, siendo encerrados en prisiones de hierro o magia vil. Varian se arrodilló junto a paladín moribundo. Reconoció su emblema de inmediato.

—¿Eres de la Cruzada? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Tirion?

La Cruzada Argenta se había unido a Varian nada más recibir las noticias de la invasión. Comandada por su fiel amigo Tirion Vadín, había viajado en uno de sus barcos, pero sus caminos se habían dividido al llegar a la costa. Amparados en su fe hacia la Luz y su coraje, se habían adentrado en aquella barbarie vil. Desde que había iniciado la lucha no había vuelto a encontrarse con ninguno de sus miembros.

—No lo sé, se nos echaron encima en cuestión de segundos. —El portador del Alba Argenta negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado—. Fuego vil por doquier…

Recordaba con horror aquel infierno caótico. No habían tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Los ojos del guerrero se llenaron de lágrimas y apretó los puños. Al hacerlo un dolor punzante recorrió su costado izquierdo, allá donde sus costillas se habían roto. Apretó los dientes para contener el gemido. Genn se aproximó y pasó su mano sobre su hombro.

—Ahorra fuerzas. Lo encontraremos.

Varios soldados gilneanos se acercaron para trasladar al herido al campamento improvisado en la playa. Jaina aprovechó que la facción se separaba de la batalla.

—¡Buscad supervivientes! ¡Salvad a cuantos podáis! —les ordenó, más como ruego que como mandato.

Los demás siguieron su avanzada entre la Legión Ardiente. Más prisioneros fueron liberados.

—¡Por la Luz! Me alegro de verte —pronunció una portadora del Alba Argenta cuando la puerta de su prisión se abrió.

—¡Salieron de la nada! —se justificaba otra por aquella capturada que consideraba deshonrosa.

De este modo, las fuerzas de la Alianza aumentaron, pues la mayoría no aceptó retirarse al refugio de la playa. Habían viajado hasta allí para luchar contra los demonios y era lo que harían.

Finalmente, la presión ejercida hizo que la Alianza alcanzase el corazón del asentamiento. Los señores demoníacos, viéndose sobrepasados, desaparecieron envueltos en un aura vil.

—Se retiran —declaró un escéptico Cringris.

—Presiento que la lucha no ha terminado aún. —Varian no quería cantar victoria demasiado pronto.

Los demonios siguieron desvaneciéndose frente a ellos. Todos se dispersaron para inspeccionar la zona. Jaina avistó algo desde lo alto del promontorio.

—¡Varian, lo encontré! ¡Al otro lado del barranco! ¡Tirion!

La vista de la maga era realmente aguda. El paladín se encontraba al otro lado, más allá de una cueva abierta de bordes escarpados y estalactitas abruptas que se abría frente a ellos. Su cuerpo levitaba en el aire, envuelto en un resplandor vil. ¡Estaba en apuros!

—¡Todas las fuerzas, con Jaina! —ordenó Varian. Si quería salvar a su amigo debían darse prisa.

—Yo me encargo —asumió la maga.

Concentró sus fuerzas para crear un puente helado que les permitiera cruzar el abismo que les separaba. Una ráfaga helada cubrió el barranco y el puente se materializó ante ellos.

Las fuerzas de la Alianza lo atravesaron con premura, cruzando aquella caverna repleta de murciélagos durmientes y jaulas oxidadas. En su trayecto descubrieron los cadáveres de la mayoría de los miembros de la Cruzada. Cerraron los ojos un instante en señal de respeto y pesar.

El camino se ensanchó hasta formar una plataforma circular. Frente a ella se hallaba el Alto señor Tirion Vadín, suspendido en el aire sobre la lava vil, luchando en vano por liberarse de las ataduras. El causante de aquello no podía ser otro que Gul'dan, quien tejía con sus manos aquella energía vil que sofocaba el cuerpo del paladín.

—Tirion… —exclamó el rey de Ventormenta con la voz entrecortada.

Las fuerzas de la Alianza no eran las únicas que habían hallado al paladín. Toda la Horda se encontraba al otro lado del mar de lava, contemplando la escena con horror mientras dirigían sus miradas de odio al brujo orco. Y pensar que aquel engendro había pertenecido a los suyos…

—¡Gul'dan! ¡Pagarás por esto! —gritó la Reina Alma en Pena.

—Atrás… Es una trampa… —Intentó advertir el paladín mientras luchaba contra las ataduras—. La Luz me protegerá…

El brujo orco se burló de la convicción con la que había pronunciado esas palabras. El poder de su fe poco tenía que hacer contra la oscuridad más absoluta.

—¡Ja, idiota! —Rió con maldad—. Estás ante el templo de un dios. Tu patética Luz no llega hasta aquí. Por suerte, tus amigos han llegado justo a tiempo para verte morir.

En ese momento un gigantesco demonio emergió del interior de la lava. Era mucho más grande que los demonios a los que se habían enfrentado en las islas. Asemejaba a un Eredar corrompido. Vetas de relampagueante energía vil recorrían su piel carmesí. Sus hombros y su cabeza se hallaban recubiertos de piedra volcánica, que refulgía con las mismas vetas verdosas, haciendo que su rostro se asemejara a un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Sus ojos destilaban odio, así como sus feroces fauces, que miraban al paladín como si fueran a arrancarle la tez de un momento a otro. Krosus era un demonio realmente aterrador.

—Destruidlo —ordenó Gul'dan con desdén, como quien aparta una mosca del rostro o a una hormiga del camino.

Una llamarada de fuego infernal salió de las fauces del demonio antes de que nadie pudiera dar un solo paso. El fuego asoló el cuerpo inmóvil del paladín, que se retorció de dolor mientras intentaba protegerse.

—La Luz… me… ¡Aah! ¡Aaaaah!

Un potente alarido emanó de la boca del paladín, un alarido que concentraba el dolor que experimentaba mientras era quemado vivo. Su agonía se palpaba en el aire y sufrimiento y su incansable lucha sobrecogieron a los presentes. Cuando aquel paladín silenció su grito todos supieron que el final había llegado. Las fuerzas que aprisionaban al guerrero de la Luz desaparecieron y el cuerpo de Tirion cayó a la lava ardiente, perdiéndose en su interior.

—¡Vadín! —gritó Thrall. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que acababan de contemplar.

—¡No! —Jaina rasgó el cielo con su grito de dolor.

Los guerreros de la Alianza estaban conmocionados, paralizados ante la barbarie que habían presenciado. Uno de sus valientes, uno de sus mejores guerreros, uno de sus venerados, acababa de caer ante sus ojos con insultante facilidad. La tristeza y el odio les embargaban. Gul'dan decidió resarcirse aún más ante su sufrimiento.

—Tanto trabajo, tanto sacrificio, solo para ver a vuestros campeones caer _uno tras otro._ —Se deleitó con aquella realidad, arrastrando las palabras.

Después decidió que ya no quería seguir contemplando sus rostros llorosos. Quería ver el pánico en sus ojos, quería que le suplicasen clemencia a él, el orco más poderoso.

—¡Matadlos! —ordenó a Krosus.

—Conoceréis el miedo —amenazó el demonio y su voz reverberó en los alrededores.

Pero el dolor y el odio ante el asesinato de su semejante reavivaron el espíritu de lucha y sus fuerzas emergieron de lo más profundo.

—¡Preparaos, Alianza, ahí viene! —dictó Varian, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de Shalamayne mientras contenía las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Los guerreros comenzaron el combate cuando el coloso se aproximó al borde de la plataforma. Los gritos de batalla ensordecieron la escena y todos desplegaron sus habilidades. Las mazas y las espadas arremetieron contra su carne y los hechizos intentaron pulverizar la roca que le protegía. Los sanadores lanzaron hechizos de curación sobre la banda y escudos protectores para mitigar el daño del enemigo.

Krosus golpeaba el terreno con sus grandes puños, a la par que conjuraba una tormenta vil que lanzaba bolas de lava procedentes del escudo rocoso de sus hombros. El impacto de las bolas formaba charcos de lava que amenazaban con resquebrajar el terreno.

La Horda no se detuvo a contemplar la escena. Desde su extremo comenzó a enviar ataques a distancia. Las flechas de Sylvanas y sus arqueras impactaron sobre la retaguardia del enemigo, mientras sus hechiceros invocaban todo tipo de conjuros ofensivos. La insistencia de la Horda acabó por molestar al coloso, que detuvo sus embates contra la Alianza para cambiar de objetivo.

—¡Va hacia ti, Brisaveloz! —advirtió Varian al ver que Krosus giraba hacia la Horda.

—Vamos, Horda, que la Alianza vea como aniquilamos a los demonios. —Su voz espectral resonó triunfante mientras comandaba a su ejército.

El terreno tembló y de los charcos de magma originados por la lluvia de lava comenzaron a emerger nuevos enemigos.

—¡Surgen bestias del fuego vil! ¡Cuidado! —advirtió Jaina.

Krosus no iba a darle tregua a la Alianza mientras se ocupaba de la Horda. Aunque los canes y los elementales de fuego que emergían del magma no eran demasiado poderosos, su número era lo suficientemente elevado como para impedir que la Alianza acudiera al auxilio de su facción rival. Además los ríos de lava invocados por los centinelas viles añadían una complicación extra.

—¡Integridad de la estructura al 0%! —se oyó chillar a una estridente voz metálica. La maquinaria de lucha se había dañado por completo, ni los manitas de Gnomeregan podían repararla en ese estado.

A pesar de las bajas, la lucha continuó, pues los ánimos de los luchadores no decaían.

—¡Este es mío! —gritó Cringris abalanzándose contra un perro infernal.

—¡Regresa al Vacío! —chilló Mekkatorque mientras su robot acababa con un centinela ardiente.

—¡Este se va a quedar helado! —se burlaba Jaina mientras conjuraba una descarga de escarcha.

Krosus, furioso al ver que sus secuaces caían, cambió otra vez de dirección.

—Todo vuestro, Alianza —ofreció Sylvanas.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Todas las tropas concentrad vuestros disparos!

Ambas facciones aunaron sus ataques. Krosus, confundido, comenzó a moverse en círculos en el interior de la lava, atacando a ambas facciones casi a la vez.

—Tienes otra oportunidad, Sylvanas —se burló Varian al ver el desconcierto del demonio.

—Tu trabajo aquí ha terminado, Wrynn —contestó la no-muerta atestando el golpe de gracia al coloso.

El cadáver de Krosus cayó sobre la lava salpicando los alrededores con un gran estruendo.

—Ja, cuanto más grandes son…

—No hay tiempo para regodearse, Wrynn —advirtió Sylvanas—. Tenemos que detener a Gul'dan antes de que invoque a otra cosa de ésas.

Varian asintió. Aunque aquel engendro había asesinado a Tirion, no era momento de regodearse, la batalla no había concluido, no hasta que la cabeza de Gul'dan se separase de su cuerpo.

—¡Cruzad todos el abismo! —ordenó el rey de Ventormenta.

La líder del Kirin Tor invocó otro puente helado para que el ejército de la Alianza avanzara.

—Tomaremos la cresta y cubriremos los flancos —prometió la antigua forestal.

—Gracias, Sylvanas —agradeció Varian.

—Buena suerte, Varian.

—Igualmente.

Horda y Alianza separaron sus caminos, unidos por una causa común. Sylvanas Brisaveloz y Baine Pezuña de Sangre desaparecieron tras la cordillera, seguidos por sacerdotes de Lunargenta y valientes de Cima del Trueno. Thrall y Vol'jin también atravesaron el puente escarpado, dispuestos a contener a la Legión Ardiente. La Alianza ascendió por la pendiente hasta alcanzar una gran planicie.

Sobre la Tumba de Sargeras, Gul'dan aguardaba sonriente.


	3. El sacrificio

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL SACRIFICIO (FASE FINAL)**

—No tienes escapatoria Gul'dan. Ríndete ahora y te daré una muerte rápida —sentenció Varian lleno de resentimiento. El dolor por la muerte del paladín consumía sus entrañas.

El brujo orco se burló de su amenaza. La fortaleza enemiga relampagueaba de forma siniestra.

—No pretendo huir, humano. Serás tú el que no podrá escapar de mi maestro. ¡Contempla el verdadero poder de _lord_ Sargeras!

Una explosión secundó las palabras del orco. La nube de polvo se desvaneció mostrando decenas de canes del terror e invasores viles, que formaban una barrera entre el brujo y los guerreros de la Alianza. El rey de Ventormenta no se amedrentó.

—Manteneos firmes, ya hemos roto su formación antes y lo haremos de nuevo. ¡Cargad!

La Alianza comenzó el ataque. El clamor de sus gritos de guerra y el entrechocar del acero hendieron la atmósfera. Los demonios no tardaron en caer, tal y como lo habían hecho en la playa. La victoria envalentonó a los guerreros.

—Nunca caeremos ante ti, Gul'dan —proclamó Varian con orgullo—. Hoy triunfarán las fuerzas de Azeroth unidas.

—¡Deja de hablar y mátalo, Wrynn! —gritó una iracunda Sylvanas desde lo alto de la cresta, donde ella y sus arqueras ayudaban a la Alianza con disparos certeros.

El brujo interrumpió la conversación. Se dirigió a ellos con altivez y desdén, pues poco le importaba la valía de aquellos guerreros, no eran más que seres inferiores ante sus ojos, pues nada podían hacer contra el poder del titán corrupto ni su ejército demoníaco.

—He visto el fin de tu patético mundo —le dijo a Varian—. Pereceréis bajo el fuego vil, como lo hicieron diez mil mundos antes que el vuestro. La Legión es infinita.

Una nueva horda se unió a la contienda.

—¡Por Gnomeregan! —gritó Mekkatorque.

La fortaleza de Varian no decrecía.

—No importa cuántos demonios nos envíes; acabaremos contigo, monstruo.

Una nueva oleada de demonios se materializó frente a Gul'dan. Decenas, no, cientos de demonios habían acudido a la llamada. Pero no se trataba de vilezas de baja estofa, sino de poderosos señores demoníacos. Figuras de sobra conocidas, demonios hace tiempo derrotados, villanos innombrables, enemigos temibles.

—Regresamos —proclamó Lord Jaraxxus arrastrando las palabras, disfrutando de la maldad implícita en el mensaje, de las atrocidades que su mente imaginaba y su cuerpo ansiaba por llevar a cabo.

—A conquistar este mundo insignificante —completó Brutalius.

—Que no quede nada. —La voz de Tichondrius el Ensombrecer estaba cargada de desprecio.

Las fuerzas de Azeroth palidecieron ante su llegada. Apenas habían sido capaces de derrotarlos en el pasado en solitario, pero ahora, unidos…

Perderían.

Perderían y nada podía hacerse para evitarlo. Su mundo había sido condenado. Azeroth sucumbiría a la Legión Ardiente y sus restos se esparcirían por el cosmos como cenizas olvidadas.

—¿Lo ves ahora? —preguntó el brujo orco, deleitándose con la mirada ensombrecida de sus rivales. El brillo de sus ojos se habían apagado por completo, y el miedo y la desesperanza habían ocupado su lugar—. El destino de este mundo es inevitable. No se puede detener a la Legión. Y ahora… _caeréis_.

La oleada demoníaca avanzó mientras la Alianza se defendía a duras penas. Las flechas de Sylvanas y sus arqueras surcaron el aire, acabando con la vida de varios murciélagos en su trayectoria, pero su número apenas se vio resentido.

Varian intentó envalentonar a sus guerreros, mientras frenaba con el filo de Shalamayne el hacha de un acechador vil que buscaba su pescuezo.

—¡La victoria está cerca! ¡Aguantad!

Sus palabras intentaron insuflar algo de esperanza a sus hombres, pero la visión de aquella horda infinita de enemigos había minado su moral. Si su monarca lo pedía, morirían combatiendo, seguros de que no había victoria posible en aquella lucha.

Varian no tenía intención de rendirse. Lucharía con todo lo que tuvieran. Por Tirion, por todos los que habían caído. Por su hijo. Por Azeroth.

—¡Mekkatorque! Ha llegado la hora. Llama a la nave.

Era el momento de atacar con todo lo que tuvieran. El Abrasacielos, el buque insignia de la Alianza, estaba equipado con todo el armamento pesado que poseían. Capitaneado por la Almirante del Cielo Rogers, constituía su mayor fuerza militar.

—Enseguida, señor. Transangulando nuestra posición de inmediato —dijo activando varios de los botones de su maquinaria robótica.

—¡Gen! —llamó a continuación. El lobo gris se encontraba demasiado ocupado rematando a un demonio caído. El rey de Ventormenta tuvo que volver a gritar—. ¡Gen!

—¿Señor? —Esta vez su llamada había alcanzado a su objetivo. Su mirada ambarina identificó la figura de Varian y avanzó hacia él.

—¡Avanzad! —ordenó al resto de sus filas. Varios murciélagos se abalanzaron sobre los dos reyes. Sus increíbles reflejos les permitieron agacharse a tiempo y cercenar a las bestias—. ¡Y que Brisaveloz esté en el cielo! —concluyó Wyrnn. Necesitaba la ayuda conjunta de la Horda para que el plan tuviera éxito.

El viejo lobo escrutó el risco buscando a la arquera no-muerta. Justo entonces, el sonido de un cuerno horda atravesó el cielo. Un sonido que destruía cualquier oportunidad de contraataque. Era un aviso de retirada. La Horda les abandonaba.

Las arqueras se retiraron de aquel acantilado, así como el resto de sus combatientes. La Alianza estaba sola, abandonada a su suerte.

—No… —La mirada de Varian observó cómo sus siluetas se perdían en la distancia—. Sylvanas… —lamentó con apenas un hilo de voz. Una enorme pena asoló su rostro. Le había confiado sus defensas y la Horda les había traicionado, _de nuevo_.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no era de fiar! —Cringris apretó sus colmillos mientras lanzaba una mirada iracunda al risco y después a su compañero. Tenía más motivos que nadie para odiar a Sylvanas. Había desconfiado de su palabra desde el comienzo.

Varian continuó mirando aquel risco unos segundos más, esperando en vano que el arco de Sylvanas reapareciera entre las rocas. Se sentía abandonado y traicionado, sus esperanzas hechas añicos al confiar en la persona equivocada.

Los motores del Abrasacielos rugieron al acercarse a su posición. El barco comenzó a disparar con sus potentes cañones.

—Sin la Horda nos aplastarán. ¡Hay que retirarse! —instó el rey de Gilneas.

Varian miró a su alrededor. Sus soldados no podían hacer frente a lo que se avecinaba. Obligarlos a seguir batallando era hacerlos morir en balde, pues ahora mismo el filo de sus armas apenas podía marcar la diferencia. La zona que la Horda había mantenido a raya se unía a las filas demoníacas. Su supremacía era infinita. Sin la ayuda de la Horda…

—Subid todos a la nave —ordenó sobreponiéndose a la frustración, mientras colocaba su arma sobre su espalda. La lucha _debía_ finalizar.

—¡Retirada! —gritó Cringris.

Varian continuó escrutando las filas demoníacas, mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina. La Alianza debía retirarse aquel día, pero volverían. Volverían a por la victoria.

Ascendió por la escalera de cuerda sumido en estos pensamientos.

Gul'dan rió ante la retirada de las fuerzas nobles de Azeroth. Había ganado, su ejército era imparable. Pero no se contentó con verles humillados huyendo como insectos, quería demostrarles que nadie podía escapar de su renovado poder. Elevó su bastón al cielo e invocó una nueva maldición. Una torre de luz cetrina se elevó al cielo y un enorme agujero se abrió en el cielo, justo sobre la fortaleza demoníaca. De él emergió una bola incandescente de un tamaño descomunal, que cayó como un proyectil en llamas, justo en la dirección del Abrasacielos.

—¡Nos atacan! ¡Todo a babor! —gritó el lobo gris.

Los soldados se apresuraron a cambiar la dirección del navío volador para evitar la colisión, pero el mero impacto del meteoro sobre las islas provocó una ráfaga intensa que tambaleó el barco. Muchos soldados salieron despedidos del navío y perdieron la vida. Varian, que todavía se encontraba ascendiendo por la escalera, pudo sujetarse a duras penas.

Pero aquel meteoro no era únicamente una roca lanzada contra la tierra. De aquella explosión emergió un demonio de un tamaño colosal, cuya altura rivalizaba con la prístina Catedral de la Luz de Ventormenta. El demonio alcanzó el Abrasacielos y destruyó gran parte de la cubierta al sujetar la borda con sus garras.

La cuerda sobre la que se sostenía Varian se tambaleó junto al coloso. Cringris se apresuró a socorrer a su compañero.

—¡Varian, dame la mano! —gritó recobrando su forma humana.

El coloso arrastraba la nave hacia él, intentando volcarla. La nave se había desestabilizado debido a los daños recibidos en cubierta, los soldados y tripulantes apenas podían mantenerse sobre ella, pues el demonio tiraba del navío hacia abajo.

—¡Estamos atrapados! —gritó un soldado presa del pánico.

Varian observó a sus hombres desde su posición. Sus soldados, quienes le habían entregado su vida y su lealtad, quienes le habían acompañado a multitud de batallas, gritaban presas del pánico, luchando por aferrarse a los restos del entablado para no caer al vacío. No merecían un final así, una muerte entre gritos asustados, sin gloria ni honor, sin sentido. Una muerte provocada por la crueldad de un decrépito orco.

El rey de Ventormenta miró fijamente a aquel engendro demoníaco, mientras mil pensamientos asolaban su mente. Dudó unos instantes, pero su corazón disipó la duda.

‹‹Es lo que debó hacer››, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando todo lo bello y bueno que la vida le había concedido. La voz de Cringris apremiándole para subir se perdió entre aquellos pensamientos, como un eco lejano.

—¡Varian! —repitió desesperado el viejo guerrero, mientras le tendía la mano.

Varian abrió sus ojos de nuevo, unos ojos llenos de determinación y de fuerza. Viró y se impulsó para alcanzar la mano de Genn, pero en lugar de aferrarse a ella, le entregó un valioso documento.

—Dáselo a mi hijo —rogó. Cringris sintió un escalofrío. Sabía lo que significaba aquella petición, pero no discrepó. Su compañero había tomado una decisión. No tenía derecho a rebatirla.

Varian soltó la mano del viejo lobo y se dejó caer al vacío. Viró en el aire con el impulso de la caída y desenvainó el arma que portaba a su espalda. El núcleo de la hoja brilló al rojo vivo. Con su fuerza y la ayuda del impulso aéreo, incrustó su filo en el cráneo del demonio, quebrando su protección y abriendo una brecha por la que manó sangre vil a borbotones. El demonio soltó el navío para defenderse.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —Cringris ordenó a los navegantes que estabilizaran el Abrasacielos y huyeran cuanto antes de aquel monstruoso lugar. Varian les había concedido una oportunidad a cambio de su vida. Si fracasaban, su sacrificio carecería de sentido. Con un tremendo dolor en el pecho, Cringris comandó el navío, dejando atrás a su camarada.

El grito del gigante demoníaco reverberó por las islas, mientras intentaba sostenerse con las cuatro extremidades, doblegado ante el filo de Shalamayne. Varian hincó aún más la espada en su cráneo. El demonio explotó mientras su tez se desangraba.

La explosión lanzó a Varian a tierra, permitiéndole ver cómo el Abrasacielos escapaba veloz. Se sintió orgulloso. Lo había conseguido.

Entonces miró atrás, hacia la horda demoníaca, la legión infinita de Gul'dan. Apretó los dientes y los miró lleno de odio. No sobreviviría entre sus enemigos, pero acabaría con todos los que pudiera mientras su corazón siguiera latiendo.

Se puso en pie y separó su arma en dos filos. Con un grito de batalla se lanzó a la lucha, rebanando a pares a sus enemigos. Gul'dan ordenó a sus esbirros atacar al humano. Eran demasiados.

Uno de ellos consiguió desarmarle, y a duras penas consiguió frenar el embate de su hacha con la única espada que le quedaba. Escuchó la pérfida risa del orco al ver que los enemigos le reducían. Pero Varian no había terminado. Empujó al demonio que le acorralaba y se abrió espacio para continuar la lucha. El filo de Shalamayne se incrustó en el vientre de aquel indeseable y Varian tuvo que propinarle una patada para liberar su filo. Recuperó su posición de combate para abatir al siguiente enemigo, cuando…

Dos espadas perforaron su hombro izquierdo y la parte derecha de su abdomen. El dolor despertó en su cuerpo, como una estaca ardiendo. Su boca se impregnó del sabor metálico de la sangre y su visión se tornó borrosa. La fuerza de su mano se desvaneció, y la espada que sostenía resbaló. Su fuerza le abandonaba, sus piernas se doblaron, arrodillándole frente al orco.

Gul'dan saboreó el momento. El líder de la Alianza se hallaba moribundo frente a él, su pecho sangraba y respiración apenas se mantenía. Le miró fijamente a los ojos mientras sonreía e invocaba una esfera vil en su mano.

—Tu pueblo te recordará como el rey que sacrificó su vida… por _nada_.

Aquella despreciable afirmación ahondó en el guerrero. Respirando con dificultad elevó su rostro para clavar su mirada en la del orco. Sus ojos relampagueaban invictos.

—Por… _la Alianza_.

Su corazón palpitaba lleno de orgullo. Moriría por aquello en lo que creía. Por darle una oportunidad a su gente. Un futuro a su hijo.

La mirada desafiante del Varian, así como sus palabras, molestaron mucho al brujo. Quería ver al humano suplicar por su vida, dejarse llevar por el pánico que conlleva la proximidad de la muerte. Pero los ojos de Varian no se acobardaban ante su presencia. Brillaban, brillaban llenos de vida, como si hubiesen conseguido la victoria. Frunció el ceño. Se encargaría de cerrar aquella arrogante mirada para siempre.

Gul'dan introdujo el orbe vil en el vientre del humano. Varian gritó mientras su cuerpo temblaba, contraído por el dolor. La magia vil perforó su carne y se introdujo en su interior. Aquel poder oscuro se esparció por cada rincón y su cuerpo se vio atravesado por un millar de vetas verdosas que relampagueaban como el cielo contaminado.

Su cuerpo no pudo soportar aquella enorme cantidad de energía diseminándose por su interior, y tras un grito desgarrador, se desintegró por completo.

El gemido de su garganta, así como la posterior explosión, fueron percibidas por los tripulantes del Abrasacielos. El grito de Cringris se unió a la tragedia, pues el monarca sintió que una parte de su pecho moría con él.

El navío se perdió entre las nubes, dejando atrás a sus caídos, sus esperanzas, su monarca, su líder, su salvador.

Las Costas Abruptas quedaron en silencio mientras la atmósfera vil las consumía. Mientras el brillo de Shalamayne se apagaba, para siempre.

* * *

 **N. de A:**

 _Y así acaba la historia de uno de los mayores héroes de la Alianza. :'( snif snif, te echaremos de menos, Varian._

 _Legión... La expansión que ha decidido marcarse el mayor G.R.R Martin de todos los tiempos de World of Warcraft... Ais..._


	4. El león caído

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL LEÓN CAÍDO.**

El Abrasacielos se encontraba atracado en Ventormenta. El silencio reinaba en cubierta. Los caballeros de Ventormenta y la Guardia Real gilneana guardaban sus posiciones mientras sus lágrimas caían silentes y un enorme vacío asolaba su pecho. Mucho se había perdido en aquella batalla, cientos de valientes habían perecido en las Costas Abruptas sin que las filas enemigas se hubieran resentido. Y lo que era peor, habían perdido a su líder. A su rey.

Los druidas gilneanos y las sacerdotisas de Ventormenta centraban sus esfuerzos en sanar a los heridos que descansaban en cubierta. Ya habían sufrido suficientes bajas, no podían permitirse perder más.

Cringris se mantenía firme en mitad de cubierta. No había dicho una sola palabra y su mirada parecía perdida en el horizonte, entre dudas y recuerdos, entre impotencia y cólera contenida.

Un soldado decidió acercarse a él. Su presencia rompió la atmósfera en la que se había perdido.

—No he abandonado la cubierta de este barco desde que volvimos —dijo aún con la mirada perdida—. La flota debe estar lista para el combate. No sé cuándo se necesitará nuestra ayuda, pero estaremos listos para cuando llegue ese día.

El viejo lobo suspiró y su mirada perdida volvió a pertenecerle. Súbitamente, confesó aquello que le atormentaba.

—A decir verdad, agradezco la distracción. Los demás están presentando sus respetos a Varian, pero yo… yo no soy capaz de mirar el féretro. Ni a su hijo. —La pena asoló su rostro—. Varian me entregó una carta que le escribió a Anduin. Por favor, llévasela de mi parte.

El rey de Gilneas entregó aquel preciado documento al soldado.

—Tess y la comandante Crowley te escoltarán hasta la fortaleza. Yo tengo que quedarme para supervisar los preparativos —dijo evadiéndose en excusas, incapaz de afrontar la pérdida de su semejante, conteniendo una ira y un odio difíciles de describir. Concentrarse en la lucha era el único modo de combatir aquella violencia que le consumía.

La princesa Tess se acercó al soldado. Una honda preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos. En voz baja le confesó:

—Ya he visto a mi padre enfadado otras veces, pero nunca así. Está consumido por una enorme sed de venganza.

—Todos los gilneanos sentimos ira, Tess. Tu padre más que nadie —añadió Crowley.

—Desde luego, a veces es difícil concretar dónde termina la ira y dónde comienza el hombre —respondió aludiendo a su condición animal.

El soldado volvió a mirar al monarca en silencio. ¿Quién podía culparle? Cualquiera que hubiese conocido a Varian Wyrnn encabezaría una partida para vengarle si hubiese una mínima posibilidad de victoria.

A continuación, el soldado se encogió de hombros y montó sobre el grifo gilneano que la princesa le ofrecía, rumbo al castillo de la ciudad. Tess y Crowley le imitaron.

El viento soplaba fuerte, acariciando su piel. El soldado escuchó parte de la conversación de sus acompañantes gracias al viento que arrastraba el mensaje.

—Mi padre está con el rey. ¡Los Renegados nunca verán venir nuestras fuerzas! —amenazó Crowley orgullosa. Aquel abandono en las costas no había hecho más que multiplicar el odio que ya sentían frente a los Renegados.

—Me temo que pronto habrá más funerales. —Tess no creía que el ciclo del odio pudiese solventar nada.

—Ése es el precio de la venganza. Gilneas ya ha esperado bastante.

El soldado intentó evadirse. Lo último que pretendía era inmiscuirse en los problemas políticos de más reinos. La fortaleza de la familia Wrynn se dibujó frente a ellos. El grifo comenzó el descenso.

—Ya casi estamos en la fortaleza. Dile al rey Anduin que pensamos en él —dijo Tess mientras su montura continuaba en el aire.

—Rápido Tess. ¡La nave de guerra pronto estará lista para zarpar.

Ambas mujeres desaparecieron de nuevo en el cielo y el soldado prosiguió su camino. En la escalinata que daba la entrada al castillo, podían verse decenas de ciudadanos desperdigados. Habitantes de todas las razas con un rasgo en común: ojos enrojecidos y rostros cansados. El dolor por la muerte de Varian se reflejaba en cada semblante. Aquella pérdida había resultado un duro golpe para la Alianza.

Una corona de flores adornaba la entrada al castillo, símbolo de eternidad, de descanso, de respeto. El suelo de la entrada también se encontraba lleno de ellas.

Varias figuras se hallaban dispuestas alrededor de la tumba del caído. Rostros familiares, personalidades destacadas. Todos se habían congregado allí para mostrar respetos a la familia Wyrnn.

Como no podía ser de otro modo, Jaina se encontraba junto al desolado huérfano. Fue la primera en percatarse de la presencia del soldado mensajero.

—Rey Anduin —dijo dirigiéndose al nuevo monarca, quien había heredado el título prematuramente a causa de la desgracia—, es quien nos ayudó en la Costa Abrupta.

—Por fin buenas noticias en este día de aflicción —dijo intentando emular una sonrisa triste. La mitad de sus filas habían perecido en las costas, cualquier superviviente era una buena noticia.

El soldado se aproximó a la tumba del antiguo regente. Se había esculpido una figura de Varian sobre la lápida, sosteniendo la espada sobre su pecho. Su rostro se mostraba sereno. El féretro había sido esculpido en mármol, adornado con fragmentos de oro y arropado con lino azul y dorado, el símbolo de la Alianza, la razón por la que se había sacrificado.

Un nudo oprimió su garganta, por lo que decidió aproximarse al trono a entregar el mensaje mientras el resto de los líderes seguían presentando sus respetos.

—Su valor nos inspiró a todos, aun muerto. Su espíritu estará con nosotros, siempre. —Velen se llevó la mano al pecho, inclinándose.

—No puedo creer que nos haya dejado de verdad —Muradin Barbabronce seguía conmocionado.

—Murió con honor, protegiendo a su pueblo. Era un auténtico rey —añadió Falstad Martillo Salvaje.

Malfurion Tempestira y Tyrande Susurravientos guardaban silencio y rezaban a la diosa madre. Aysa Canción Etérea, Gelbin Mekkatorque y Moira Thaurissan también presentaron sus condolencias.

Jaina se mantenía alejada del resto, firme a la diestra del trono que ahora ocupaba Anduin. Aquel chiquillo a quien había aleccionado en el pasado había crecido demasiado rápido, debido a las circunstancias. Se compadecía de él.

Todos los presentes le miraron al recibir la carta, esperando que les diera nuevas instrucciones. Anduin sintió el peso de la responsabilidad. Ostentar el liderazgo de la Alianza en un tiempo tan oscuro era demasiado para él. El desánimo se apoderó de él.

—A pesar de que mi padre era un estratega experimentado, su ejército fue masacrado en la Costa Abrupta. ¿Cómo vamos a vencer donde él fracasó?

Tyrande, Malfurion, Velen, Mekkatorque y Barbabronce se acercaron al trono.

—No estás solo en esto, mi rey. Estamos contigo —anunció Velen.

—Y con el regreso de los Illidari disponemos de un arma muy útil. Fuiste muy inteligente al aceptar su entrada en Ventormenta, rey Anduin —felicitó Tyrande.

Los Illidari, una hermandad de guerreros que había permanecido oculta durante años. "Cazadores de demonios" se hacían llamar. Mucho se desconocía sobre aquel grupo de elfos, mas se trataba de guerreros experimentados, especializados en la lucha contra los demonios. Cualquier guerrero era bienvenido para luchar contra la Legión Ardiente.

—¿Ya se te ha olvidado la traición de la Horda? ¡Es hora de hacerles hincar la rodilla como los perros que son! —apuntilló Jaina lleno de rencor, cambiando radicalmente de asunto. Al igual que Genn, culpaba a la Horda de la muerte de Varian. En verdad, tras la destrucción de Theramore, Jaina culpaba a la Horda de cualquier desgracia que aconteciera en el mundo.

—Librar dos guerras al mismo tiempo sería algo imprudente —señaló el Profeta. Su naturaleza pacífica le instaba a intentar resolver los problemas con diplomacia y sosiego. Velen tenía más motivos que nadie para guardar rencor a los orcos y a la Legión Ardiente, pues su pueblo había sido masacrado y profanado de la forma más terrible. Sin embargo el sacerdote mantenía la calma, intentando hallar la decisión más sensata—. Por nuestro propio bien, necesitamos unir fuerzas con la Horda.

El nuevo rey suspiró.

—Velen lleva razón. Debemos quedarnos junto a los cazadores de demonios y centrarnos en la Legión. Ahora no es el momento de…

—¡La Horda traicionó a tu padre y dejó que muriéramos! —interrumpió Jaina estallando en cólera—. Combatir junto a esos cobardes sería una deshonra para todo por lo que luchó.

Jaina intentó manipular al joven Anduin utilizando la memoria de su padre. Velen negó con la cabeza.

—Mi pueblo ya conoce el precio de luchar contra los demonios en un mundo dividido. Es hora de unir nuestras fuerzas y defender nuestras tierras.

—Estoy de acuerdo —declaró Anduin—. Lo siento, Jaina, pero la venganza tendrá que esperar. Imagino que movilizarás al Kirin Tor como dijimos, ¿verdad? —preguntó temeroso de que la maga hubiese cambiado de opinión tras este enfrentamiento.

La respuesta de Jaina fue tajante.

—Dalaran protegerá a los Reinos del Este, ¡pero NO permitiré que la Horda ponga un pie en mi ciudad!

—No debemos dividirnos así… Ahora no. ¡Por favor, Jaina!

La maga no respondió. En su lugar conjuró un hechizo de teletransportación y abandonó la estancia. Anduin quedó abatido. Había perdido a su consejera, su amiga, su faro en aquel mar de dudas. Lejos había quedado la Jaina diplomática, la maga que le había instruido desde pequeño, que le había enseñado que la ira y el rencor jamás debían dirigir las decisiones de un monarca. No, aquella Jaina ya no existía, desapareció bajo los escombros de la ciudad de Theramore el día que Garrosh comandó aquella masacre.

—La muerte de mi padre… el desastre de la Costa Abrupta… Jaina con su sed de venganza… Todo se desmorona —promulgó con pesar. Se sentía solo, sin rumbo, a la deriva, al frente de un barco que no sabía navegar.

El resto de los congregados guardaron silencio ante aquella desalentadora realidad.

El rey Anduin se concentró entonces en la carta escrita por su padre. Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos al perderse entre sus líneas. Al terminar de leer, agradeció al soldado su entrega.

—Gracias por traérmela. No te imaginas lo que significa para mí… —confesó tratándolo como a un igual—. Ojalá Cringris se hubiese sentido con fuerzas para dármela él, pero sólo busca venganza —suspiró—. No le culpo… ni a Jaina, pero debemos encontrar una solución mejor.

Mientras, los elfos expresaban sus preocupaciones en voz alta.

—Tener a los Illidari con nosotros me intranquiliza —declaró Malfurion—. Llevan encerrados desde que mi hermano sucumbió.

—Lo entiendo, esposo mío. Pero para que Maiev los libere, la situación debe de ser aún más desesperada de lo que sabemos.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido durante los últimos días. Maiev, las Celadoras, Illidan El Traidor y su, hasta ahora desconocida, facción de cazadores de demonios; todos habían entrado en escena tras mucho tiempo en las sombras. Demasiadas incógnitas en el aire, demasiada incertidumbre. El destino de Azeroth pendía de un hilo y sus protectores temían que cada paso se moviera entre arenas movedizas.

‹‹Somos lo único que se interpone entre la Legión y el exterminio››, era el lema que repetían los Illidari cuando alguien dudaba de sus intenciones.

Uno de ellos atravesó el corredor principal hasta llegar al trono del rey de Ventormenta. Su rostro denotaba preocupación.

—Traigo noticias urgentes, mi rey. ¡El peligro acecha! —anunció Jace Tejeoscuro sin apenas aliento.

—Escucharé lo que este cazador de demonios tenga que decir. —El rey Wrynn atendió su petición.

El cazador de demonios inspeccionó su alrededor. Algo andaba mal.

—No dejéis que os traicionen vuestros ojos, mortales. ¡La Legión ya se encuentra entre nosotros!

Todos los presentes le miraron con extrañeza e incredulidad. ¿La Legión en Ventormenta? Imposible, no había indicios de reyerta. Jace vio la duda en el rostro del monarca y entonces se aproximó a uno de los guardias reales.

—¿Creías que no me daría cuenta de lo que eres realmente, demonio? —dijo preparando sus gujas.

El soldado se carcajeó.

—Demasiado tarde, Illidari. ¡Hoja mácula, atacad!

El cuerpo del guardia se envolvió en una nube de polvo hasta transformarse en una criatura demoníaca. Uno a uno, todos los guardias apostados en las esquinas se transformaron también. Las defensas del castillo habían sido vulneradas.

—Se abren portales. ¡Aquí vienen! —advirtió Tejeoscuro.

—¡Demonios en la sala del trono! ¡Hay que proteger al rey! —ordenó Malfurion mientras adoptaba posición de combate.

—¡Destruid los portales! ¡Echad a la Legión!

Ventormenta era el emblema de la Alianza, si caía todo se perdería. Los líderes se concentraron en torno al rey y el resto fieles a la corona se dispersaron para acabar con la amenaza.

Afortunadamente, tras una lucha no demasiado cruenta, la amenaza fue contenida. El aviso había llegado antes de que los demonios consiguiesen infiltrasen lo suficiente.

Anduin reflexionó sobre aquel acontecimiento. La batalla no se encontraba únicamente en las lejanas Islas Abruptas, la Legión avanzaba como una enfermedad, infiltrándose en todos los rincones de Azeroth para conquistar el mundo.

La Alianza se enfrentaba a un terrible enemigo. Todos se miraron llenos de preocupación.

La batalla contra la Legión Ardiente no había hecho más que comenzar.


End file.
